Psychotic love
by vanita-chan
Summary: "Cualquier acción fuera de lo normal en un niño puede marcarlo por el resto de su vida" -Fueron las palabras de un famoso psiquiatra llamado Shadow The Hedgehog; pero una jovencita problemática le hará llegar al límite de todos sus conocimientos sobre su campo al punto de tener que utilizar algunos métodos sucios.


**Yo y mi manía de publicar fic's sin terminar los demás. u_ú**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Sonic Team no me pertenecen, son de SEGA, yo sólo los utilizo con el fin de divertir a las personas.

* * *

_**Psychotic love**_

_"Cualquier acción fuera de lo normal en un niño puede marcarlo por el resto de su vida, cambiando cualquier patrón en su conducta llevándolos a cometer algún crimen en su adolescencia siendo esta más notable en la adultez, es así como puede nacer un asesino serial o en su defecto una fuerte depresión que sólo podría ser controlado mediante medicamentos; ahora bien, estos traumas podrían ser controlados y superados durante el desarrollo del infante, mediante terapias sobre la conducta cognitiva según los estudios de Sigmund Freud..." _-Fueron unas de las palabras que anunció el famoso psiquiatra Shadow The Hedhehog en una de sus conferencias en Reino Unido.

Se encontraba cansado pero bastante aliviado por el rotundo éxito de sus estudios, a pesar de su corta edad había culminado bastante rápido su carrera de medicina y dedicarse al campo que más le gustaba: La psiquiatria; tomó otro sorbo de su bebida observando a sus colegas reír a su alrededor y disfrutar de esa magnífica fiesta que se hizo luego de tan exhausto día, sus pensamientos divagaban en sus próximas tareas y en su futuro viaje a Estados Unidos, una famosa clínica psiquiátrica se había comunicado con él para brindarle su apoyo en su proyecto de aplicar terapias a jóvenes incluso en la escuela; aquello lo tenía realmente emocionado aunque en su rostro no se mostrase ni una pizca de emoción; ese era el gran Shadow The Hedhehog, que con sólo unas cuantas palabras logró ayudar a atrapar a un criminal, aquello le causaba gracia, apenas estaba terminando su carrera de médico cuando un asaltante entró con un arma a robar el banco donde él estaba y se arriesgó a hablar un poco atrapando al pobre hombre en sus propios problemas que al final decidió entregarse. No se podía negar que ese erizo era un gran orador con un perfecto e impecable dialecto; nadie sabía de él pero él los conocía a todos, más de lo que él podía admitir; su pasado era oscuro y tenebroso manchando su infancia, desvió la mirada al recordar ese momento traumático de su infancia topándose de frente con su fiel compañera de trabajo, Rouge.

- No lo estás disfrutando como pensabas ¿Eh? -Bromeó la murciélago blanca que llevaba en su mano una copa igual a la de él.

- Claro que sí Rouge, ¿Acaso no ves mi cara de felicidad? -Le devolvió la broma el erizo lo cual la chica soltó una carcajada, logró lo que se había propuesto y a pesar de que se le daba muy difícil entablar amistades más allá de lo profesional aquella joven había logrado entrar en su minúsculo círculo de amigos además de que era muy buena en su trabajo encontrando información nueva sobre cualquier cosa que fuera interesante para él.

- Ay Shadow, no sé si eres sarcástico o sociópata -Rió de nuevo la chica y luego le miro inquisitiva- Y... ¿Cuándo pretendes dejar tu vida de soltero? Mira que aquí tienes a muchas damas inteligentes y de buen cuerpo que quieren pretender contigo -Dijo pícara y a decir verdad tenía razón, las miradas que recibía de muchas jovencitas y no muy jóvenes mujeres de su mismo campo eran en grandes cantidades, pero ninguna le interesaba, estaba demasiado enfocado en su trabajo que la parte emotiva la haría de un lado por ahora o para siempre, no quería relacionarse sentimentalmente con nadie más.

- Rouge, no comiences... -Resopló el muchacho de puas negras con franjas rojas, su peinado era muy exótico y llamaba la atención dando una muy mala impresión de su persona si se lo miraba sólo una vez y eso era lo que él buscaba, nadie sabía exactamente cómo era su propia personalidad, incluso él tenía cosas que desconocía- Ya hemos hablado muchas veces de esto -Inquirió.

- Pero mírate, tienes apenas veinticinco años y apuesto a que nunca has tocado a alguna chica -Su comentario fue bastante acertado, se había dedicado tanto a estudiar que ni volteaba a los lados en la universidad, fue así como adelantó dos años de los seis que debía cursar y se graduó con honores como el mejor estudiante que había pisado la facultad de medicina.

- Tsk -Fue lo único que articuló volteando hacia un lado en forma de fastidio, la murciélago había dado en el clavo y no podía refutar su teoría sin ninguna base ni fundamento- Vámonos mañana tenemos que viajar -Fue lo único que dijo comenzando a caminar directo a la salida del gran salón de fiestas, al día siguiente tomaría un vuelo directo a Estados Unidos y quería descansar y así el erizo negro abandonó la reunión desapareciendo entre la multitud, la chica sólo miró por donde se fue y soltó un suspiro de derrota y caminó por entre las personas despidiéndose amablemente, ella era prácticamente la representante de él ¿Qué haría Shadow sin ella? Quizás muy poco y de esa manera ella también abandonó el recinto subiendo a su Porsche 911 saliendo del lugar.

* * *

Había estado durmiendo toda la mañana y nuevamente había faltado a clases, la noche anterior se había acostado muy tarde siendo sumida en su propia depresión, se levantó con pereza y notó de inmediato una pequeña mancha roja sobre la sábana, donde había dejado reposando su brazo mientras brotaba un espeso fluido rojo, ya la marca estaba seca después de tantas horas en contacto con el ambiente, buscó entre las sábanas al causante de sus cortes y encontró una pequeña pero afilada hojilla cubierta de lo que parecía ser sangre, sólo la eriza rosa sabía de dónde provenía esa sustancia; la guardó con cuidado en un cajón y fue al baño a asearse; primero sus delgados y pálidos brazos, eliminando cualquier rastro de esa hermosa sustancia carmesí, luego sus sedosas puas y por último el resto de su cuerpo, en su rostro denotaba cierta preocupación, anoche no se había quedado dormida se había desmayado, quizás por la cantidad de sangre que había perdido o sólo porque ya llevaba días sin probar alimento alguno, cerró la llave de la ducha y tomó la toalla saliendo del baño ignorando olímpicamente su reflejo demacrado en el espejo.

Una hermosa mañana se había asomado por la ventana de su habitación, las aves entonaban en armonía delicadas y bellas notas musicales, un suspiro fue lo único que se escuchaba en ese oscuro apartamento, ya la jovencita estaba vestida con su uniforme, prefería llegar tarde a faltar de nuevo, es probable que la directiva de aquella molesta institución quisiera llamar a sus padres para informar sobre sus continuas faltas; tomó un cereales de la alacena, estaba muy cerca de su fecha de caducidad, pero no le importó y decidió tomar un puño y se lo llevó a la boca; quizás era el único bocado en días, caminó hacia la puerta tomando la mochila y salió sin ningún tipo de preámbulo bajando a paso lento las escaleras de su edificio, para ser honesta odiaba usar el ascensor porque la obligaban a pasar un rato incómodo con las personas, seres que ella consideraba detestables; salió del edificio despidiéndose con la mano del anciano portero y siguió su camino mirando el suelo sin ninguna clase de interés, sólo pensaba en lo que había hecho la noche anterior y por un momento consideró que necesitaba ayuda psiquiátrica, rió en sus adentros por lo estúpida que sonaba la idea y siguió su camino cambiando el tema de sus pensamientos, hoy vería las mismas caras de siempre aburridos sin importarles ningún tipo de problema mundial, ellos sólo se preocupaban por sí mismos y para no levantar sospechas ella actuaba igual, por eso Amy Rose era tan popular y codiciada entre los chicos de su instituto, porque como no le gustaba la gente siempre rechazaba cualquier clase de declaración de cualquiera que quisiera entablar algo sentimental con ella; le parecía sorprendente que mientras peor los trataba más intentaban acercarse, soltó un bufido molesta al notar que ya estaba llegando a las instalaciones y practicó una vez más la excusa que daría por llegar a esa hora, aunque conociendo al director y lo falso que era no le haría caso sea lo que sea que diga; podía decir que un platillo volador cayó en su casa y ese despreciable hombre pasaría de ella enfocado en su nuevo invitado, aunque pensándolo bien podía ser una ventaja, no era muy bien visto que una alumna del tercer año manipulara la parte administrativa y pusiera entre sus papeles que no había faltado hoy pero debía ser cuidadosa, cualquier paso en falso podía ser perjudicial para su limpio historial.

- Buenos días -Sonrió la jovencita hacia una señora de mediana edad que también iba llegando, era la de la cafetería.

-Oh, buenos días linda ¿Y eso que estás llegando a esta hora? -Preguntó curiosa la mujer de cabello canoso.

-Me sentía enferma -Mintió, a ella se le daba muy bien decir mentiras, sabía que estaba mal pero no le importaba.

- Uy, qué mal, voy a prepararte un delicioso pollo para que te lo almuerces, te subirá mucho las defensas -Esta mujer... Aunque tenía mucha razón, su cuerpo comenzaba a demandarle por algo nutritivo.

- Me pasaré por la cafetería entonces, hasta luego -Se despidió la eriza cruzando con rapidez hacia la derecha sin darle chance de responder a la mujer.

Tan rápido iba que no notó la presencia de un hombre de unos cuarenta años con una barba de tres días, cabello engominado y mucho vello que a duras penas era tapado por una camiseta gris y unas bermudas.

- ¿A dónde cree que va señorita Rose -Le llamó la atención y la aludida maldijo por su descuido.

- Voy a hablar con el director -Dijo con voz fría y cortante, generalmente aplicaba esa actitud para defenderse de sus acosadores y ese asqueroso hombre era uno de ellos- ¿Hay algún problema, profesor? -Soltó venenosa con el ceño fruncido.

-No te la des de lista, niñita -Respondió el gran hombre visiblemente molesto y luego le miró con una sonrisa sádica- Así me gustan, las chicas así son las que más delicioso gritan -Dijo en un tono perverso el hombre driblando lo que parecía ser una pelota de basket alejándose del lugar riéndose malévolo.

Se había quedado paralizada, sus oídos no daban crédito a lo que había escuchado, había notado que ese hombre había comenzado a mirarla hacía una semana y escuchó rumores que siempre sobornaba a las jovencitas de no pasarles la materia si no hacían lo que él ordenaba y así se aprovechó de muchas, quizás Amy fuera su próximo objetivo, pero ella no se lo iba a permitir y le iba a hacer pagar caro lo que dijo; caminó con paso apresurado hacia la dirección y entró rápidamente observando que había una clase de erizo negro sentado frente al director quién sonreía amablemente, se veía bastante joven por no decir que era bastante guapo, alejó cualquier clase de pensamiento dirigiendo sus ojos al señor de mediana edad que la miraba extrañado.

- ¡Qué grata sorpresa, Amy! -Exclamó el hombre y de inmediato sintió asco- ¿Qué te trae por acá? -Preguntó con fingido interés desviando su vista a su escritorio, ya sabía lo que iba a pedirle y en ese momento no tenía tiempo para explicaciones.

-Awn, es que acabo de llegar porque pasé toda la noche vomitando y me sentía muy mal la primera hora -Dijo clavando su vista en el suelo, nunca había estado tan nerviosa, aquel joven la miraba detenidamente y eso la hacía incomodar, sólo quería largarse de ese maldito lugar.

- Entiendo, tienes suerte Amy, te presento al Dr. Shadow, un famoso psiquiatra de Europa y estará aquí dando clases de psicología y será el psicopedagogo del instituto -Presentó el director e inconscientemente la chica llevó su mano a su brazo izquierdo apretando levemente sus heridas, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el muchacho.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Amy Rose -Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, daba gracias a los cielos porque ese día llevaba una muñequera en su brazo.

-El gusto es mío señorita Rose, el mío es Shadow The Hedgehog -Dijo cuidadoso el de puas negras estrechándole su mano izquierda que obligó a la joven a hacer lo mismo, definitivamente ese iba a ser un buen experimento y ella iba a ser su objeto de estudio.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, hace tanto tiempo que no los veo mis amores ;u;**

**Perdónenme de verdad por no actualizar nada de nada pero me pasaron tantas cosas que casi y se quedan sin continuación de los fic's u_u**

**Bueno, este fic es un drama con un toque de romance, la vida de Amy tiene algunos hechos de lo que me pasó en estos años que no actualicé, espero que logren comprenderme y que me sigan apoyando. n.n**

**Si ven algún error no olviden decírmelo, su opinión es sumamente importante para mi.**

**Nos leemos pronto, besitos. :3**


End file.
